Woozworld
Woozworld is a virtual community that it has launched in 2009. It originally named as KidStudio 2.0, but it was renamed as Woozworld due of lack of popularity. Headquarted in Montreal, Quebec, Woozworld became popular in late 2010. History Woozworld was originally called KidStudio 2.0, but in 2009, it was renamed as Woozworld. Woozworld allows tweens and teens to interact in a virtual reality based environment. You can create an account to have your own avatar, a Unitz and you can chat with other people. It was mainly created for tweens to chat in a virtual community. Most of the users are aged 8 to 14. The Canadian Innovation Exchange listed Woozworld as one of the most innovative Canadian technology companies in 2011, while About.com awarded it with the 2012 readers' choice award for Best Website for Teens: Gaming and Virtual Worlds. In December 2011, Woozworld launched Woozin, a Facebook for kids who is under 13. While in 2012, Woozworld was nonimated by BAFTA in'' Best Website Category.'' In 2014, Woozworld launched the iOS app, while a year later, it has launched the Android version of Woozworld app. In 2014, Woozworld announced the appointment of Simonetta Lulli as President and CEO. While in 2015, Woozworld has appointed Nicolas Lee as President and Chief Executive Officer. As founder and CTO Nicolas Lee has previously ready the company for a number of enhancements in technology and growth allowing a successful transition of the service to mobile, releasing in iOS and Android markets. In early 2019, Woozworld announced that it would be releasing a Beta version of the game. Players will slowly be invited to download a PC version of the game during its transition from Adobe Flash to Desktop. On July 8, 2019, it was released that the mobile gaming brand Azerion has acquired Woozworld. The gaming brand hopes to expand Woozworld across Europe. About Woozworld is free to play, but you only have to enter your parent's email and age. There is a game membership named VIP, which you have to pay to get VIP. All users have access to Woozin, a virtual community that you can post photos, create virtual relationships, and you can raise pets. There are many Youtube videos that are made (such as movies, tutorials and much more), you can play games with other users (such as Theme game, Color game, Dating game, there are a lot of games) and you can trade items with other people. Users can use Wooz or Beex to buy items on Shopz (former Z-Catalog) Wooz is a exclusive currency which is hard, if you want wooz, you have to buy it with real money. Woozworld restricted inappropriate language in 2009. Criticism In 2012, Woozworld added new VIP benefits, it was taking rights from non-VIPs. Only VIPs were allowed to color items, posting on Woozband wallz and make their own Eventz. As a result, the VIP restrictions were taken away although they left the VIP benefit of WoozIn wallpapers. Starting in 2014, Woozens were upset that Woozband eventz were given non-VIP restrictions. Woozband has gone back and forth with these restrictions but never gave a conclusion or talked about why it was happening. Game Updates See Woozworld/Game Updates. Gallery See Woozworld/Gallery. Trivia *There was once an app named Woozworld Secrets, it was only for iOS users, it was later removed in late 2014. Category:Virtual Worlds Category:2009 establishments Category:Woozworld